Stay With Me
by CherRodriguez187
Summary: Jane's ability stops working and as a consequence she is sent to live with the Cullens. An unlikely friendship grows between Jane and a member of the family, but will she deny her feelings or throw caution to the wind?ExJ set after Breaking Dawn. R&R.
1. The Real Face Of Aro

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters are the property of their owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Notes: **The story is Edward and Jane (they're my favorite couple!) and the story is going to be in Jane P.O.V. I really hope you enjoy the story. Jane is more mature in a way. _Read & review,_ I want to know what you think about the story. And of course this is my first FF. :)

Enough chatter. Enjoy the first chapter…

* * *

><p><strong>~ 1 ~<strong>

I believe in a lot of things. I believe we have souls. I believe we aren't monsters. In fact, the only thing I don't believe in is love. All that drama, "I will kill myself for you" or worse "I can't live without you". My little brother Alec would call it foolishness love, and I'd have to say that was a good way of describing it.

Maybe it was the guard in me, but I didn't see much point in love. Then again, being a member of the Volturi was complicated enough without putting love into the equation. Having a life outside the castle was unheard of. Even inside the castle there wasn't much 'living' going on. Every week we'd feed. Always on the same day, and always the same way. We didn't hunt. Instead Heidi found the food. She was good at it so it seemed silly anyone else doing it.

She had a skill for finding a human to suit each our tastes. Even better, she always saved the teenager for me. She knew I like mine young. Still, for all the perks, I am a tired of living in this castle. I want to live outside the castle walls, see the world beyond the windows, and experience what it means to 'live'.

My boredom isn't the only reason I want to leave. For the first time in centuries, I don't feel like the Volturi are my family. Since Aro find out that my ability stopped working, things haven't been the same. The truth was that my ability worked perfectly, in fact better than ever since I had found a way to block it. I should never have tested him, but my curiosity got the better of me. I tested him, asking him a hypothetical question as to what would happen if I ever lost my ability.

Of course, all it would have taken was for him to touch me and he'd know the truth, but he never gave me the chance to explain. He almost threw me out when he thought I'd lost my ability. It really hurt to think that he just wanted me "to part of this family" because of my ability. I had mistaken the feeling of being used for being wanted.

I open my eyes when I smell them; it was Demetri and Felix. "Come in," I say before they knock.  
>"Aro wants to speak with you," Demetri said while he stood in the doorway. Felix stood behind.<p>

"About what?"

Demetri shrugged. "I don't know, he never tells us, we are jus the guardians."

"But you must have heard something…"

"If we did, we aren't allowed to tell you." Yes, the new rules regarding me. I am not Volturi anymore, and therefore shall be treated as Volturi. "Aro is waiting for you."

I nodded as I rose. I didn't know how to feel. There were all these mixed feelings inside me, each vying for dominance. All the people I thought were my family was betraying me, plotting behind my back. When they heard that I wasn't a member of the Volturi they stopped talking to me. I went from top to bottom.

There in the three chairs sat Aro, Marcus, and Caius… and the blond leader of the Cullen's, stood beside Aro. What is he doing here?

"My dear," Aro cooed. I wanted to chuckle. Who does he think he's fooling? "There's something very important we want to discuss with you." I looked at him and then the rest. I didn't, but I felt the tense energy coming from Aro. I had known him for centuries, and I knew that something was going on. "We want to get back your ability, and my friend Carlisle is very interested in your case."

By "we" he actually meant "I". Aro only cares about the abilities not in the person. "I am not your guinea pig, Aro. I will not be some twisted experiment," I said coldly.

Aro ignored my comment and continued. "Carlisle is willing to help you, but in order for that to happen you will be required to live with him until he finds out what's wrong with your ability."

WTF. I don't want to spend time with his family. I hate them all. I wanted to tell him the truth that I my ability still worked, that I was testing him, and that he failed my test. I wanted to explain that I knew how to block my ability, but I kept my mouth shut. If I told him the truth I'd die because I lied to him. Aro doesn't like to be lied to.

I tried to compose myself. "That's not necessary, Aro."

He nodded. "Pack your luggage. You'll be leaving in two hours."  
>I nodded and left them alone. When I got to my room Alec was there. "Sister," he said in a whisper.<p>

I looked away. I was fighting stupid tears, tears that I wouldn't cry. "Alec, what are you doing here?"

I found a small bag under the bed. I was avoiding looking in Alec's eyes. I just keep folding clothes into the small bag. I didn't have much; I just owned a few jeans and cute blouses.

"Sister…" Alec said again.

"What Alec?" I snapped. I looked at him. I didn't know what to do to make him back off. He must have understood because he just dipped his head in a short nod and left without saying another word.

Oh great, now my brother hates me too. I'm so stupid; the only person, who loves me now is on the side of the enemies.

Carlisle was waiting for me in the room when I got there. He smiled but I didn't smile back. His face soon cleared. It was already dark outside, Carlisle waved his hand to stop a taxi.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"We need to get to the airport…" He stopped when I shook my head.

"I don't like to be in a small space with humans. I'd rather run," I said as I hugged my small bag against me.

He nodded. "Running is faster, so if that's what you'd prefer then we'll run." I nodded sharply.

As we took off through the streets, I felt like my heart was torn out of my chest. I was leaving everyone I had ever known and just to live with the people I hated most. I was certain I was going to hell, all because of a lie.

* * *

><p>Guys, what did you think?<p>

Let me know what you think guys I'd really like to know what you think.

Thanks for reading.

XO

**CherryGirlz**


	2. On My Way to Forks

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters are the property of their owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A\N: **I didn't like the age of Jane when was transformed in the real book for my FF, she was transformed when she was 12 or 13. — That information is in _the twilight saga: the official illustrated guide_. — That book gave an amazing idea for the FF. But it's in the middle but I am writing that part so I don't forget it. R&R! :)

_Enjoy the second chapter…_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 2 ~<strong>

As we got closer I wanted to turned and hide in a cave to be with myself. The breeze brought their scent. We stopped, they were there waiting for us. The wife was with a smile, happy to see the blond leader. The other weren't smiling at all, looking at them made me disheartened.

Alice was looking at me with a funny look. It's my cloth? I don't know and I don't care, beside her was Jasper. The mind reader was just vacant, he had his arm around the shield, and next to them was the demon child. The mind reader growled.

_Oh c'mon. I can have a little of privacy?_ I dare to look at him. And then the grossly scent hit my guts, the dog, the shape-shifter. The Cullens do have bad taste in choosing their members. First the human pet, then the demon children and their dog. The dog stood next to the demon children.

"Welcome, Jane." The wife said, still with that sweet smile. Carlisle was standing next to her smiling too. "We have your room ready."

I'm person that doesn't like to thank, so I just nod. Their house haven't change, it was still lovely and welcoming. The room was in the third floor.

Esme opened the door and said. "Alice helped me decorated the room, I hope you like it."

The walls were painted in pale gray, in the center was a big bed, there was a TV pinned in the wall, next to the TV there was a bookshelf. It had everything of a room, you get it. Everything was beautiful. I found myself loving it.

"It's nice," that's all I said.

"I am pleased you like, I'll leave you alone." She closes the door behind her.

Funny, my ability fright people away, for a long time they didn't show fear, they think I don't have my ability and they don't panic to come close to me. I really wanted to laugh.

I took a long shower, it always relaxed me. Vampires don't need to shower, but I do it because I wanted to feel a little more normal. I wrapped myself in a towel, and start humming Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presley.

I was inspecting what to wear, but it was depressing I didn't have anything pretty to wear. In the end I choose black jeans and red shirt with a black leather jacket. I hopped in the window, and jumped landing perfectly. The shield and the mind reader were outside, waiting for me? The shield and the mind reader had their mouth in a perfect O, but she was looking at me jealousy.

When I was transformed I was eighteen so I do have the body of a woman. I passed them, but I don't need to be a mind reader to know that they want to talk.

"What?" I turned to them.

"We don't hunt people here," the mind reader said.

I nod. "C'mon it will be a quick hunt, it won't hurt." My evil smirked was in my face. I knew that everyone inside the house was listening. But I didn't care.

The mind reader flinched, "We don't hunt people here."

"Whatever." His grip stopped me. The touch felt different, but I shake that thought, no one had touched me in four years. "Look Cullen you don't boss me around, do you get it?"

"We don't hunt people here," the shield said this time. I rolled my eyes. _That bitch_. Edward snarled.

"You will respect my wife."

"Stay the hell out of my head." In that moment I wanted to use my ability on him.

"Make me," he mumbled. _Where is the demon child of yours?_ I asked in Persian. For the first time I saw Edward startled. _Yup, now I figured out how to keep you out off my head_.

I waved to them and take off running, I laugh out loud, when you're a vampire and you have_ lot_ of free time you can do anything. I was born around the 800 A.C. How I know that, you might ask, well, after I was transformed I wrote down journals about me when I was human, you know the important stuff. I am an old vampire. I know a lot of things about my human life.

I wasn't going to hunt people of that stupid town of Forks, and I didn't want to bring problems to Carlisle. He's a good guy, after all he took me in when Aro kicked me out but the invitation was so appealing.

I like to hunt in National Parks, a lot of people get lost – we kill that people – but they reminded lost to their family. I stay behind the tree; there was the same scene again the bad guy was influencing the good guy to go in their separated ways of the group. Good for me two in one hunt.

"We can't go in our separated way; we can get misplaced in this enormous forest." The good guy said

The bad guy scoffed. "_Amigo_, you need to grow up."

"I am a grown up, have ever hear the word _realistic_?"

"Whatever, _amigo_."

The bad influencer walked deeper into the forest, walking away from the good guy and the group. The good guy sighed and followed him. I let a pirate grin crossed my lips. I followed them. I didn't long wait to do the attack. I went for the bad guy first, he fight back but it wasn't a problem.

The reaction of the hot liquid in my mouth was miraculous good, that when I realized that I haven't hunt for two weeks. Snapping his head, I looked up. The good guy screamed and took off running.

"I love chasing." I went after him.

I pinned him down, fear, that's what I always see when I killed people and that a bonus to us because we love to have the control of fragile humans in our hands.

"Why?" He choked a sob. "Please don't kill me!"

I didn't answer and went for his throat, sucking all the hot liquid of his body. I snapped his head. I throw my head back; blood was dripping of my mouth. A small smile appears across my face.

"That was good," I said to myself.

I went through the things of the guys, when I found what I was looking for I put on the black glasses. I wasn't planning to stay with the Cullens, I just knew one person who could help to get out of this jumble.

But I hope I can find him, I have not see him for four years. I have my finger cross.

* * *

><p><em>So guys what do you think? Who could that be?<br>_

_Thanks for reading. R&R._

_XO_

_CherryGirlz _


	3. Bright Lights, Big City

_A/N: I am still waiting the reply of betas I messaged but none had answer so I couldn't wait to update the story. Sorry if there are mistakes, English is not my native language. R&R _

_Enjoy the chapter… :)_

* * *

><p><strong>~ 3 ~<strong>

My only escaped to get away for the Cullens, was the Grand Canyon. It always made me feel peaceful and I am glad I found this place that brings a little of peace. The natural beauty of watching the sunsets are amazing and I felt better. It always made it better.

But this place makes me think a lot about Alec, Demetri, Felix, and Heidi. They do miss me? Or they even think about me? I know they love me as much as I love them, but they haven't call or anything since I got here. I shook my head, _Jane they've busy life with the Volturi_.

I don't talk with any of the other Cullens; I only have conversations with Carlisle. Sometimes when I see Edward and Alice they have this odd look in their face, but I can't ever read their expressions.

But I'm sure of one thing, I dislike everything about Edward. Everything about him is so Edward-ish. His eyes, his full lips, his boyish looks, and that crooked smile. He always plays the piano at midnight, with that tramp beside him. But I enjoyed his music, but I'm never going to admitted that at loud.

The sunset made my skin sparkles, sitting at the edge of the Grand Canyon's I'm witnessing yet another beautiful sunset. Brown, orange and yellow make shadows over the canyons, I held my breath. I have to give some credit to the beauty of nature.

I haven't hunt for two weeks, so, before running back to Forks I made a quick hunt. I only hunt two people, it least about two weeks, when I see that fear in my prey it always makes that dark side of me feel slightly superior. Sometimes my dark side always wins, I killed humans because I know they fragile, and they can't defend their selves with a predator like me.

I am black heart. I don't care about human life.

As I got closer to Forks, I dawdling down, I truly hate it here. I thought that looking for Nahuel was going to be easy, but I 'm entirely wrong. Three weeks, and I haven't found him. Aro got obsessed with hybrids. He made Nahuel joined the Volturi and they found an enormous race of hybrids, which meant that a lot of vampires broke the vampire law, of letting know the humans that we exist. Nahuel joined the Volturi but I caused problems and Aro didn't want Nahuel close, so, Aro thrown him out. I'm a bad tracker, I can't find him.

I could hear the Cullens playing… a sport. Truth being told I don't know anything about sports.

_The Cullens are so damn weird, they enjoy everything like humans. _I jumped the window, and looked back where the Cullens are playing, I'd just disappear and go to the hybrids so Alice never sees me. They'd think someone kill and the Volturi could never find me.

Now that think, that's not a bad plan. I sighed, still there was Aro, who'll want answers of why my "ability stop working", and I didn't want to put Carlisle in trouble because of me, they had enough for letting stay here with them.

I enjoyed the music, especially rock 'n' roll music. Turning on the radio, I went straight to bed humming She Loves You of The Beatles. Staring at the ceiling, trying so hard to remember something about the hybrids… one day I was ear dropping when Aro and Nahuel were talking about where the hybrids held dwelling among the humans.

"Jane, you're _so stupid_!" I tapped my forehead. My journals.

I opened the pages were I took notes about the hybrids, Nahuel trust me, so, told me everything. Hybrids live everywhere but the biggest communities are in L.A., New York, Chicago, and Massachusetts where they can blend in easily.

A knock in the door made me jumped and I scattered all my notes, aw _they're old journals_. I stopped myself for groaning. As fast as I could I picked up the notes, "hold a sec!"

I opened the door. "Yes Carlisle?"

Carlisle stands in the doorway, he's uneasily. He heard me when I groaned. But I forced a sweet smile. "Yes?" I said again.

"Do you have a minute to talk?" He doesn't move, so that means he wanted to talk here.

"Sure, about what?"

"In the study, were we can have some privacy," I have to chuckled about that. We are vampires we have good hearing. But I nodded.

I followed Carlisle to this study; his study is in the second floor. I spent most of my time there. Just talking about how my "ability stop working." The first time I saw the stud, with my own eyes I was amazed to see a lot of books about our race and things about doctors to.

I sat, and I crossed my legs. "So what do you want to talk about?" Carlisle sat in the leather loveseat. The café table has a lot of papers. Which mean he spends a lot of time to find out about "my problem."

"Jane, this might not be easy, but…" he made a dramatic pause, "it's impossible to lose abilities."

I nodded. Not that I'm interest of course, but I did felt bad to lie to him. "What now?" I don't know how I could bring myself to look him in the eye and lie to him. "Am going never to get it back?"

But come on I am Jane Volturi, give me some credit. Carlisle looked around and handed me a folder. "You're the first case, ever known."

"Should I be happy about that?"

Carlisle cocked his head, with a small sighed he slowly says:" No, of course not. But I'd like to do more investigation about this."

I got up so fast, that Carlisle jump a little in his seat. I throw my arms in the air. "I won't let you to test me, like I'm a rat lab!"

"No I never—"

"No, I think I hear enough for today." I objected, before I can't control myself and do something I'll regret later. "See you later." That's all I say before going to the room. I won't call it "my room."

I know that the Cullens heard the whole thing, but I don't care. I really don't give shit what they think about me. I never care for approve of other people, and never will. I heard as few of the Cullens decide to go hunting.

Edward and Renesmee stayed home playing the piano, _oh, how sweet father and daughter time_. I shook my head, and planned a way to find Nahuel. I craved to get out here as soon as possible.

I turned off the radio headed to the window but I stopped myself, I decided to use the door as a normal person. I felt Edward and Renesmee stared but I don't look back, I just heard Renesmee said: "She's in a bad mood."

Three minutes later, and I was in L.A. Right now my plan was to get some information about Nahuel in the hybrid community, but I don't want them to freak out, it's rare to see a vampire in their community. I ensure myself in the mirror before stepping out with these ridiculous contact lenses in my eyes, it burns a little at first but it passed.

The city was too noisy and bright for my taste. But I needed to do some sacrifice. Humans were walking in the sidewalk talking and gossiping, a lot of cars, barely audible music. I just stood there, watching, a few people glanced my way but they looked away.

First off, I'm a vampire, and if a hybrid knows who I am they'll cry for help, there's no doubt. Second off, Nahuel is the bad-ass. He's in the illegal business of the vampire world, the hybrids and the humans.

My first place to find information is a coffee place where a lot of hybrids spend time. I ordered a coffee to blend in. I catch a guy looking at me. I smiled amiably and I'm surprised that he smiled back.

"Hi," he said as he sits down in front of me. I must say he has a lot of courage to come so close to a vampire. "What on earth is a beautiful lady like you doing here?"

I eyed him, he's not that bad. His hair is brown-ish, blue eyes, average body for a hybrid. The fair skin is a hybrid thing. "None of your concern," I slapped myself, mentally. _Be nice, Jane, if you want to find Nahuel, be nice. _"Sorry, I'm waiting for a friend."

"You don't have to be sorry, you don't know me." He said, but I didn't believe him, his eyes were telling another story. He's mad.

"You're right, I don't know you. And my mother taught me to never speak with strangers."

"To bad, you already did." I forced a smiled. _Be nice._"I'm Max, and you're?" He held his hand out.

"Sara," We shook hands, he flinched a little when he felt my icy hand. When you're undercover, never say your real name.

"Sara that name actually suits you." He was already flirting. _You know me for three seconds and you're flirting. _I didn't say anything. "I think this is the time you say: "Thank you."

"I didn't take it as compliment because I've heard that one a lot of times."I moved the spoon around. He was enjoying this he had a smirked in his pretty face. "What's so funny?"

"You've temper," he said. "I like girls with temper."

I breathe. Unnecessary, but I did. What I needed to do was to warm him up a little to find the information was I looking for. Max was chatterbox, he didn't stop talking. We just talked about silly things. But I felt fine talking with a guy I didn't know, and I haven't talk with anyone for three weeks which was good to find a person to talk to.

"Actually," I cut off Max,"I'm here to ask you something."

Confusion was in Max's face. "What it?"

I lean in like I was going to share a big secret. Max comes closer too. "Do you where I can find Nahuel Juarez?"

Max eyes went wide with terror. He stuttered, "No, I—I don't know anyone with that name."

"I don't believe you." I looked around the place. A fine looking hybrid was looking our way. "Why did you stutter?"

"He doesn't go by that name anymore." What? I was confused.

"What do you mean?"

Max looked around uneasily. "He goes by Nahuel Moore."

"Do you know where he is?" Max shook his head. "Huh?"

"No," he said. "I haven't heard from him since… four months."

"What?" All my hopes of finding Nahuel shatter. What if he died? There's no one who could help me to get out of the Cullens.

That craving went sinking to the deepest waters.

* * *

><p><em>Guys what do you think? Liking?<em>

_I want to know if you're liking the story, really! :)_

_XO_

_CherryGirlz  
><em>


End file.
